dustytrailsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Remus Lupin
Lupin, Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin, Remus Canon leaving point: End of Prisoner of Azkaban. Spoilers for the same within article. Background ---- Father: Romulus Lupin (Yes, really. It’s a family tradition) – pureblood. Mother: Rachel Lupin (nee Thompson) – muggleborn. Siblings: None. Friends: Sirius Black (Azkaban), James Potter (dec.), Peter Pettigrew (dec.), and Lily Evans (dec.) Enemies: Fenrir Greyback, any Dark wizards. Remus Lupin was born to Rachel and Romulus on the 10th of March, 1960. A rather shy child, he was much happier reading a book rather than out playing with other boys his age. As a result, he was rather pale and gangly, his face inevitably buried nose-first in a book whenever he *was* outside. But both his parents were also keen readers, so this never really bothered them too much. Romulus was an...well, anthropologist is most likely the best word. An avid campaigner for Beast rights, he's spent his life researching and studying various Beasts; from the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest to the Yeti of Tibet. But his insistence that werewolves should be classed as human, should be helped, and pitied, angered Fenrir Greyback, an infamous werewolf. The summer after Remus’ sixth birthday, Fenrir visited the Lupins at their holiday cottage, coaxing Remus out of bed and biting him. He was forced to flee at the appearance of Romulus and a family friend, and didn't achieve his goal of kidnapping his enemy's young son. But the damage was done. At the next full moon, Remus Changed for the first time, as he has done every full moon ever since. He and his parents had resigned themselves to the fact that he would never go to school, never be like a 'normal' wizard; until a personal visit from Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A house was found, on the outskirts of the village of Hogsmeade. After building a tunnel from the school grounds, to the house in question, a Whomping Willow was planted over the entrance; and a safe place for Remus to transform had been created. So, Remus could attend Hogwarts, like a normal boy. And like a normal boy, he made friends. Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Not just friends, but boys who were willing to break the law to help him. They didn’t turn on him when they found out his secret; instead, they slaved for years to become Animaguses, in order to help him when he couldn’t control himself. Together, they terrorised the school, despite Remus’ best efforts at reigning them in. They had more knowledge of Hogwart’s and its grounds than any other, and from this knowledge sprang the Marauder’s Map. Confiscated by their Seventh Year, the Map nevertheless allowed them to sneak undetected around the school; and would serve future generations of mischief-makers just as well. With a reference from Dumbledore, Remus was able to find employment. He would have dearly loved to have become an Auror, like James and Sirius were training to be, but he just didn't have a chance. Instead, he became a junior cataloguer with Flourish and Blotts; tracking down rare books for reprinting, learning how to repair books the Muggle way (not a good idea to mess with magic around books of great power). He quickly found himself unemployed once more. Whilst the booksellers had been persuaded to hire Remus, they were unwilling to keep him, and planned on using any excuse to get rid of him. This set a pattern for years to come; Remus would have a job for a couple of months, and then would be fired on a pretext. The few times he hid his true status as a werewolf, he was inevitably found out, and on one occasion, almost taken up before the Wizard Council. When he received a letter from Dumbledore informing him of a vacancy at Hogwarts it took him a long time to decide whether or not to take it; the thought of seeing how Harry Potter had grown was both painful and irresistable. He taught Defence Against the Dark Arts for a year, until Severus Snape informed enough well-placed parents to ensure that there would be an uproar. Remus bowed out before the owls began to arrive, and was making his way towards the Hogwarts Express, case in hand, when he appeared on the outskirts of town. Basic Information ---- Name: Remus John Lupin Nicknames: Rem, Moony, Loony Loopy Lupin Birthday: March 10th, 1960 Gender: Male Sexual Preference: Anyone who'll have him. He was a little bit in love with Sirius at school, and losing James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter in one night left him isolated and damaged. Marital Status: Single. Place of Birth: Crieff, Scotland. Nationality: British Bloodline: Halfblood - mother was muggle-born. Partner: None. Past Relationships: None of note. House: Gryffindor alumnus Wand: Ash, 10 1/2 inches, Hippogriff feather core. Wand Hand: Right Pet: His ‘furry little problem’ is all the pet he needs. Allegiance: Dumbledore/Order of the Phoenix. Disabilities/Handicaps: Governed by the moon; prone to bouts of mania, melancholy, and moodiness just before the full moon; drained and usually injured in the few days after. Not in control of himself during the full moon itself, cannot fight the change into a werewolf. Physical Description ---- Height: 5' 11" Weight: Light for his height; Mrs Weasley tries to feed him up every time she sees him. Hair: brown, streaked with grey after particularly hard full moons. Eyes: hazel, more tawny close to the full moon. Complexion: pale and wan-looking. ‘glaikit’, as his gran would say. Build: slender. Remus would describe himself as ‘wet-noodley’. Speech: Public school English Eyesight: slightly far-sighted; when tired, uses his glasses to read, but that’s it. Hearing: average. Identifying Marks: A few scars, here and there; the bite on his left side, near his hip, has never faded. Remus is slender and rather worn around the edges; and usually wears various shades of beige, brown, and grey. His hair's brown - used to be mousy, but he's started dyeing it to hide the streaks of grey that worry Mrs Weasley so. His eyes are hazel, although they gain a yellowish tinge when near to the full moon, especially when Remus is feeling particularly emotional. He has rather delicate hands, with long, slender fingers, usually stained with ink of various hues. His hair is unruly and ruffled, more out of absent-mindedness than an attempt at a fashion statement of any kind. He walks rather carefully; especially after a full moon, and usually carries an assortment of bruises and cuts. Personality ---- Remus Lupin is the kind of person that is always underestimated. He’s quiet, and shy-seeming, but there is a streak of devious mischievousness that few people other than the Marauders – and McGonagall, their head of house – ever really knew about. And even then, McGonagall couldn’t prove a thing. He’s highly intelligent, permanently attached to at least one book, and spends most of his time up to his elbows in dusty books. He seems older than his years, the monthly transformations taking their toll, but he tries to hide how tired each full moon leaves him. Remus had a very childlike attitude to his friends. He adored them, followed them blindly, and was so desperate to be liked that he would forgive them anything; even a prank gone horribly wrong. He regrets that now, a little, but his time at Hogwarts was the happiest of his entire life. His deep-seated need to be liked is not something Remus is proud of; but he can’t help but want to keep the few friends he has, can’t help but be desperate to not be alone, of all things. He’s a little unsure about asking anything of anyone; he’d far rather curse himself for not asking, than be turned down. Extrovert/Introvert: Introvert Phobias/Fears: Losing control and hurting someone; losing his friends; being found out; biting someone he cares about and changing them; being thrown into prison or worse; being alone; darkness. Mental Health: Fairly stable, considering his life. Traits: Unable to talk about himself; hiding when he’s in pain, whether physical or emotional; compulsively eating chocolate just before the full moon; pulling his ratty jumper sleeves down over his hands; worrying. Likes: warmth; chocolate; coffee; comfort; blankets; soup; sunlight; fresh grass; books; friends. Dislikes: infirmaries; the smell of antiseptic; cold; splinters; darkness; the moon; being alone. Inventory Upon Arrival ---- * one suit, brown, pale blue pinstripe, shabby. * one undershirt/henley, grey-blue, old. * one shirt, pale blue, seen better days. * one tie, dark brown. * one overcoat, khaki, newish. * one pair shoes, brown. * one walking stick, wooden. * one wand, useless. * one suitcase, containing 2 suits, 3 shirts, 2 ties, 4 undershirts, 1 pair jeans, 1 pair ancient Converse, 3 t-shirts, shaving kit, enchanted alarm clock. * one satchel, containing DADA books, parchment, ink, quills, 3 bars chocolate, assorted coins, 1 copy Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, 1 creased photo of the Marauders + Lily, 1 journal, and the usual detritus found in the bottom of a bag. * one water-filled tank, until recently containing a Grindylow.